Ebony and Ivory
by Hoshiko13
Summary: Wammy's, the orphanage for gifted children. Ebony, a young orphan who hates talking about her past. When Wammy's get's a new kid, no one will be able to tell what's going to happen next.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

A/N Here we have the re-write of Fourth In Line! Yay! Okay, maybe not yay. . . But, anyway, it's finally here! Now I'm closer to my goal of only having third person stories. That goal will soon be reached! Muahaha.

Chapter One: Arriving

A girl sighed as she stared out the window on the plane. The girl carefully moved her mask a bit, to get the best view she could. The mask, a black ski mask with a slit cut for a mouth, was currently covering her face. Shifting her gaze, the girl looked down at her hands, which were in two black gloves, ones that matched the mask.

The young girl reached into a small carry-on bag and pulled out a lollipop. Then, unwrapping it to show it was grape, she quickly popped it into her mouth.

She always ate those lollipops. Not many people knew why. The only two that knew were her and her mother. One of those two was dead.

As she ate her lollipop, the girl returned to staring out the window, lost in thought. She had been kicked out of another orphanage. She almost always managed to.

This time it had been a prank. A girl had been teasing her about the mask, as she had every day of the month she was there. So, the girl had made a trap. She had carefully taped a string of Mentos to the top of a bottle of coke, closed it, then placed it outside the other girls room.

Then she watched as the mean girl walked outside, then looked in surprise at the bottle. She picked it up, holding it sideways.

It had been fun to watch the bottle explode in the girls hands. She wasn't hurt, just messy, and very very upset.

Now the girl had landed herself on a plane to England, because all the orphanages in America had kicked her out.

As she sat on the plane, eating lollipops and thinking, she wondered why she was even being sent to the school. It was a school for geniuses, and she was anything but a genius.

Sure, she was a bit smarter then some of the people she knew, but they were idiots. An ant could have beat most of them in a chess match.

The girl was shaken out of her thoughts by the plane starting to land. With another grim sigh, she pushed the other lollipops back in her bag. Pretty much the only thing in the bag was another dozen lollipops, and a second mask and glove combo. This one dark red. With a grin, she decided she could dress up.

So, she put her hands in her bag and switched the gloves, not looking at them. Then, she studied the passengers. They were all busy, so she carefully got her red mask out, and held it to her chin. Then, very carefully, she traded the masks all the while keeping her face and head hidden.

When they landed, the girl pushed her way to the front, her bag packed up and ready to go.

Some people turned to glare at her, but she silenced them with a glare. Her eyes, which were icy blue, had that affect on people, as they were the only thing that could be seen on her.

She swiftly walked over to the luggage rack and grabbed her suitcase. Luckily for her, it was one of the first. She didn't put a name tag on it, but simply could recognize it by the design. It was a black dragon, and it was made so that the only part of the dragon visible was the head. It's mouth was open, and fire was visible in it's throat.

As she walked out into the parking lot to wait for whoever was supposed to pick her up, an old man walked up to her.

"My name is Roger. I believe you're suppose to come with me." The girl nodded. She had been told the name of who to go with, so she followed him.

She was led to a limo like car, and she climbed into the back seat, seeing if that would irritate the older man.

It didn't seem to, though, so she sat in silence, once again thinking. She was broken out of her thoughts by Roger.

"I don't know what they told you, but every kid here needs an alias. Try and think of it before we get there." So, the girl thought of a name that would suit her. She thought of several, but picked one that she liked best.

"Ebony." The girl whispered, her voice as light as a feather. The man seemed to have heard her, because he nodded.

The two road in silence the rest of the way. As the pulled into the driveway, she looked up at the orphanage and had one thought.

'Here we go again.'

A/N Okay, please tell me what you think. Is this one better? Thank you all! Bye~


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting

A/N I'm finally updating and I'm going to catch up on al my stories! Yay!

Chapter Two: Meeting

Ebony sighed as she wondered through the hallways of Wammy's, looking for something to do. She had been at the new orphanage for about a week, and now it was the weekend. So, she decided she would wander around until she found someone interesting.

She had seen her room, and she loved it, to her surprise. The walls were painted a deep green. The furniture was dark wood to go with it, and the bedspread was brown. It reminded her of a forest. There was a desk and a dresser, along with a table in the corner.

She had swiftly unpacked, getting all of her already folded clothes into the drawers easily. It took her five minutes, at most. The girl put her masks and gloves in their own drawer, because she had so many. Then all that was left was to put her lollipops somewhere safe. She was protective of her candy.

Eventually she decided to hide it in her air vents. She also noted the were big enough for a person to fit through. That was good to know.

Snapping out of her thoughts of when she was packing, the girl continued walking down the hall, munching on a lollipop.

As the girl walked past a door, she heard screaming. Curious, she knocked twice on the door with solid raps, blinking as the door opened. A boy in a striped shirt with goggles and a fur vest, fully focused on a DS.

"Yeah, what do you want?" He said, pressing buttons rapidly with one hand and holding the door with the other.

"I wanted to see what the screaming was about." Ebony murmured in her ever present slightly scary voice.

The boy looked up at her, adjusting the orange goggles.

"I'm Matt." He held out his hand, attention slipping back to his game every once in a while.

"M- Ebony." The girl quickly said, keeping her name hidden as she was told. She shook the boy's hand quickly, then peered into his room.

"Who's the blond girl?" It was an honest mistake. Ebony could only see the other kid's back, and they had long hair. However, the next thing she knew, a very ticked off boy was in her face.

"I am NOT a girl!" He screamed, glaring at her. Ahh, so this was the source of the screaming.

"Well, maybe you could cut your hair? It's a bit long, for a boy." She said, an amused grin spreading under her mask.

"Maybe you should take off that stupid mask. Or are you to ugly?" He asked with a sneer. The girl clenched her fists, but other then that did nothing.

"Oh, I wouldn't call myself ugly. Not as ugly as you'll be if you insult me again."

"You insulted me first! What are you doing here, did you get lost? This is a school for smart people!" He spat, then gave a smirk, waiting for her next insult.

"I didn't insult you on purpose. It was an accident. So, technically, you insulted me first." She said, crossing her arms.

"So? You still insulted me first. Go ahead, apologies." The game of verbal volley ball was getting old.

"Why don't you? I didn't have the intent of insulting you, I only made a mistake." It would be good to end it.

"I'll apologies after you." The blond said with a smirk. He wanted the game to continue, unlike Ebony.

"Alright. I'm sorry for calling you a girl." She said, letting her arms drop to her sides. The boy looked shocked.

"Alright. . . I'm sorry for insulting you. Why'd you give up so easily?" With that Ebony grinned again, even if she was the only one who knew.

"Because I wanted to see if you'd apologies, blondie. Anyway, my name is Ebony" The other boy looked down right murderous at being tricked like that.

"Mello." He spat, pulling out a bar of chocolate and pulling off the foil.

"Are you sure you aren't a girl? You have long hair, you're eating chocolate, and you seem to be PMSing." With that, the girl turned and ran.

She could hear foot steps behind her. It was clear who was following her, and she laughed to herself. She rejoiced in causing trouble. She darted through the hallways, until she stopped outside a room with a 'B' on it. It was open, and there didn't seem to be anyone inside, so she darted in and closed the door swiftly, but quietly.

Ebony kept her ear to the door until the footsteps passed and faded. Then she turned to look at the room. It was painted deep red, and the furniture was about the same as her room. There were, however, several posters lining the walls. The posters were of various bands and movies, mostly horror films. She had seen some of them. Whoever lived here had good taste.

She stepped away from the door and looked at the wall around it to see more posters.

"Hello. May I ask what you are doing in my room?" She jumped at the sudden voice, turning quickly to come face to face with a boy.

He looked about sixteen and had black hair which was combed around his head. He was a bit pale, and he was wearing jeans and a deep red shirt. The strangest thing, though, was that his eyes were red. Ebony made the mistake of being silent.

"If you are a burglar, then I suggest you leave quickly. I do know exactly how to knock out a person before they can say 'ouch.'' Ebony blinked and shook her head a bit.

"I'm not a burglar, although I suppose the mask and gloves can give that impression. I'm hiding here from a blond kid, about my height, temperamental. He said his name was Mello." The girl said. He nodded.

"You must be the new girl. Allow me to introduce my self. My name is B." He said, holding out a hand. The girl smiled under her mask.

"My name is Ebony." She said, taking his hand and shaking it. "I should probably leave now. . ." The girl muttered, slightly embarrassed about the whole situation. B nodded.

"Okay, I understand." The girl turned and left the room.

'Odd. I can't see her name or lifespan. What a strange girl.'

A/N I'm ending it here. Please tell me what you thought about it.


	3. Chapter 3: Breakfast

A/N Hi people. I'm back.

-Begin shameless self advertisement.- If you guys like this one, could you go and read my other story, 'Confusion?' I need ideas for pranks.

Also, I'm co-authoring a story called B's revenge with another Author, BeyondBirthday93. If you like Beyond Birthday, it's a good fic. -End shameless self advertisement.-

Disclaimer: I own Ebony. She's is mine. Mine mine mine. I own nothing else.

Chapter Three: Breakfast

Ebony looked at the food with a smile. It was much better then most. Nice warm pancakes with delicious maple syrup. All that was regretted was the fact that her mask would get in the way. Oh well. She had more anyway.

She sat down at a table which was completely empty, like several of the others. There was so much room for the little amount of people. It was very spacey, which kind of grated the girls nerves. She preferred closed spaces.

"Hey Freak." A familiar voice said as two people plopped down across from her. It was the two she had seen yesterday, Matt and Mello. Matt was playing a game with one hand and eating with the other, and Mello was pouring chocolate syrup on his pancakes.

She decided on to comment on the nickname.

"So, care to explain why you're stalking me?" She asked, tilting her head. The boy who was paying attention snorted.

"We aren't stalking you. I just decided to show you who's who, and who not to mess with." The blond said with a smirk. Then he started pointing at people.

"There are only two people here you need to watch out for. He's one of them." Mello said pointing at Near. "The dude hates everyone here. He never talks to anyone, and spends all of his time playing with his toys. He's a freak."

Ebony studied the boy. He was an albino, that was obvious. His hair was white and he was very pale. He was also wearing only white, being careful not to drip any syrup on his clothes. The girl made a mental note to talk to him. If Mello didn't like him, that was good enough.

"The other one is him." A point at B. "He is a freak. He claims to be able to see when someone will die. Plus, he's obsessed with jam." The girl looked B. He looked up and gave a sort of twisted smile, before going back to his pancakes, which seemed to be covered in strawberry jam.

"You forgot the other two I should watch out for." She said, speaking softly. Matt actually looked up from his game to study her, and Mello blinked.

"Who are they?"

"The chocoholic and the game obsessed kids." She said with a smirk, before standing and going to put away her dishes. She was just about to leave when she heard a loud "HEY!" from behind her. Laughing, she ran back to her room.

An hour or so later, the girl wandered into the toy room, and found Near sitting and working on his puzzle. She walked over and sat beside him, studying the puzzle. Then she blinked. It was completely blank! With a grin, she crossed her legs and watched as the boy swiftly assembled it. He looked up at her when he was done.

"Is there something you need?" He asked in a monotone voice. Ebony blinked and shook her head, feeling herself blush. She was suddenly glad she had the mask on.

"No. I was just watching." She muttered, as she swiftly stood up and left, leaving a puzzled Near.

As she got back to her room, the girl blinked and looked down. Why had she blushed? It made no sense. Oh well.

After dark, Ebony swiftly put on her green set of the mask and gloves, then snuck out of the room. She went directly to the toy room and examined the finished puzzle, before turning it over and then scrambling the pieces.

Try as she might, the puzzle was frustrating. Puzzle like this took patience, which Ebony had little of. She had made a few large patches of the piece, and a few small ones, but she couldn't fit them in! The girl glared at the puzzle, not realizing it getting light in the room, and not realizing that a figure stood behind her.

The girl took a deep breath and carefully picked up one of the smaller patches, having spotted the place it fit. After that, the puzzle was finished quickly, and she sighed in relief that it was done.

"I was finished much quicker then that." A voice said from behind her. She turned to look and found the albino watching her.

"On the other hand, you are the first one to actually solve one of my puzzles. Congratulations." Ebony blinked, not knowing weather to smack him or to thank him.

So, she did both.

Near winced as he carefully placed some wet papers towels on his cheek. The girl had slapped him, muttered a sincere 'thank you.' then ran out of the room.

He might have been the number one at Wammy's, but Near did not understand girls.

A/N Do I smell a crush? Well, I changed the title for a reason. XD


	4. Chapter 4: A prank never hurt, right?

Chapter Four: A little prank never hurt, right?

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! BWUAHAHAHA

Ebony sighed as she leaned back against her pillow. She had the perfect plan. It would be to get Mello back for all the stuff he had done to her. Sure, she liked this orphanage for a change, but to much stuff was going on. She needed out. She could settle in at the new place. All that she had to do was craft her plan carefully.

A few minutes later, the girl was sneaking down the hallway to Mello's room. It was Friday, but she didn't have to go to the school part of Wammys yet. She would be in class on Monday, however. That was why she had to do this now, before she was stuck in class with him. Now was the only time she could get away with it.

Once she got in front of the door, she test the knob. Locked. Oh well. She dug around in her pocket. A mini screw-driver and and a thin piece of metal with a piece curved up around it. She carefully picked the lock, in ways that won't be described here because the authoress doesn't want anybody breaking and entering because of her.

After she walked in, she looked around. Hmm, where oh where would the chocolate be? She looked around the room, carefully putting everything back in place. After about an hour of not finding anything, she decided to start going all Nancy Drew. She looked under things and tapped on the walls. After another fifteen minutes of searching, she found the stash hidden in a loose floor board under the dresser. She laughed, pulling the already bagged chocokalte out. Then she left the room, making sure to lock it before she left.

Then she began to walk around. Hmm, where would she hide it? Someone who loved candy, and would steal it. She was just about to walk past a door when she heard a voice. Hmm, intresting.

"So, L will indeed be coming home for the holidays? Good. The same room as always then? We'll have to be sure to stock up on cake and candy." With that she was out of there.

After getting lost, she leaned against a door, taking deep breaths to calm herself.

"I see Roger found a little thief." Ebony jumped about a foot in the air, spinning to face the voice. It was the strange boy from before, the one with red eyes. What was his name? B, that was it.

"I'm getting my revenge on blondie. I was looking for a room that belongs to someone here named L." At that he gave a small, slightly creepy grin.

"Down the hall, the next two rights and a left, the third room down." The girl grinned back, under her mask.

"Thanks. I need to go hide this before anyone catches me. See you later." With that she slipped past him.

"I never said that to you." Was called to her, and as she followed the directions, she grinned. The room she found didn't look any different from any other room, and when she opened the door, she saw it was pretty much bare. Grinning, she went straight to the closet, and climbed up the bar to the the vent. She took a a swiss army knife out of her pocket, and quickly removed the vent, stored the chocolate, and replaced the vent, making sure to put it back a bit more tightly then she had put the vent in her room on. Then she climbed down and left, leaving the room exactly as she found it.

"FREAK!" Ebony looked up as Mello stormed up to her solitary table. The blond stormed up in front of her.

"Yes blondie?" She hissed in a cold voice. The boy slammed his hands on the table.

"Where's my chocolate? Where is it?" By now the whole cafeteria was watching the two.

"Why do you assume I took it? Do you have any proof?" she demanded, folding her arms. The boy glared at her, then reached out and grasped her mask.

"You wouldn't." She spat, a hint of fear in her voice. The boy gave a twisted grin and pulled the mask off her face.

Any talk had immediatly silenced. The girl clenched her fists and took a deep breath. She knew what they were seeing. They were seeing a nearly bald girl, with horrible scars over her head and face. Her ears looked like they were bitten and torn. Her lips were almost gone, leaving her baring her teeth in a snarl. The only part of her face that was burned was her eyes. She immediatly stood up. Even Mello looked shocked. She said nothing, though. She simply turned and started running away.

When she got back to her room, she locked the door and put a chair infront of it. Then she sat on her bed and started sobbing. Everyone would hate her now. They knew about her know, they knew what she looked like.

B's POV

B's eyes widened slightly as the mask was pulled off, but not because of the girl's face. The second he could see her face, her name and lifespan appeared. Her name was intresting.

"Melissa Clearian. And her lifespan, intresting." He said to himself, giving a strange, shinigami like chuckle.

A/N I have no idea. . .


End file.
